One More to Protect
by Discordant Night
Summary: When the Archangel sends another Baroque to the Neuro Tower, a mysterious figure shows up to watch. Who is she, and what does she want? OC, One-Shot.


I watch as a young man wakes from his comatose state. He stumbles to his feet, then shivers as he's hit with a blast of bleak wind, chilling him to the bone. Completely naked, the young man takes in his surroundings.

A small, laboratory-like room surrounds him, many blinking machines on every side. Shivering once more, the boy spies a set of clothes on a metal table and rushes to put them on. He's surprised to find they fit, though he can't say why.

He eventually wanders out of the room to find himself standing before a Sentry Angel, not that he knew who or what that was.

"I see you made it out alive."

The young man stares at the Sentry, but doesn't respond.

"Huh. So you're flawed too. No matter. Get on with you, go see the Archangel. He's waiting by the Neuro Tower. I trust you can find your way there."

The young boy turns around and heads into the distance, buildings rising out of the mist before him. I stride beside him and whisper in his ear.

"Who are you?" I ask. "You have no memory, no voice, no name. You're stuck in an eternal loop, doomed to purify the Insane God forever. I wish I could help, but in the Tower my power is limited."

The boy says nothing, _does _nothing to indicate that he heard me.

"Remember the Koriel, how the False Angels imprisoned them in the Tower. What were their sins, to deserve such punishment as theirs? Are the False Angels sinless, to judge and punish as they see fit? My judgment is nothing next to theirs, but it is just. You, however, do not know your sin, and therefore cannot be judged accordingly."

The boy reaches the path to the Neuro Tower and stops. Before him a robed figure appears, white robe and large wings dominating his figure. Blonde hair and red eyes give the man a sadistic demeanor, like he would enjoy watching you die.

"I see you too are flawed. No matter, your sin is great enough. Take this Angelic Rifle; you must enter the Neuro Tower. With it you will make your way to the bottom and purify the Insane God."

I scoff. "I just told him that, dumbass. If you're going to give him information, then tell him something useful."

The Archangel glances at me and frowns before returning his gaze to the boy.

"Go, atone for your sin. Enter the Tower and fulfill your fate."

I grip the young man's shoulder. "Don't listen to him. His sins are more than yours, more than any one of the Baroques here. Enter the Tower if you must, but under no circumstances should you use the Angelic Rifle on the Insane God. Did you hear me? Do not purify the Insane God!"

Once more the boy shows no sign that he heard me and instead makes his way to the Neuro Tower in the distance.

The Archangel smirks as the boy goes, mocking me with his features. "I've been doing this far longer than you have, my friend. Give them a mission, tack on a sin to atone for, and of course, put a glamour on everyone so they can't see you, and nobody is the wiser. Works every time."

"You bastard." I spit. "How many Baroques have you killed with your little game?"

He shrugs. "The other Angels and I lost count after the first hundred. Doesn't matter to me, as long as they attempt to purify the Insane God."

"You know as well as I that our sister can never be purified. Why waste your time trying to purify one without sins?"

The Archangel turns his back to me. "No one in this world is without sin. You of all people should know that, little sister." With that, he disappears.

"Damn it." I mutter. "Always was one to have no regard for life other than his own."

My older brother fell long ago, fell to the False Angels and their sadistically twisted experiments. He gained his wings through genetic manipulation, insertion of Idea Seraphs into his soul. Once upon a time I would have joined him in the ranks of the False Angels, perhaps made my way to become Prime Angel or another high ranking officer. The Koriel showed me otherwise.

Soon after the Koriel were imprisoned in the Tower, I fled the realm of the False Angels. I began drifting from one place to another, avoiding the Angels at all costs.

Until now, that is.

I don't know what compelled me to return to the realm of Baroques and Meta-Beings, the domain of the False Angels and their lies. Maybe it was a hunger for retribution, or perhaps my connection to my sister, the Insane God. Or it could be my desire to protect the Baroques, to see them treated justly. It could be any number of reasons, or none at all. I don't know.

One thing I do know is that I can lessen the pain caused by my brother's carelessness. When this Baroque dies he will be reborn and allowed to continue his mission, however futile. He will have no memory of dying, no memory of pain and suffering. My limited powers can at least do that much for the Baroques here in the aftermath of the Blaze.

I don't know what my brother has planned for the young man in the Neuro Tower, but I know one thing.

I will not stand by and watch as one more Baroque is destroyed. I am the life in this desolate wasteland. I am the Hidden Goddess, the Protector of Baroques.


End file.
